My Queen Is A Deadly Pirate, What About Yours?
by SilverDropsOfPlatinumInTheRain
Summary: Alfred swallowed, staring unbelievingly at the man in front of him. The man who was supposed to be his Queen. "So, do you give up?" For a second he almost said 'no', but the blade digging into his neck reminded him of his situation. Yes, he was so in love
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe, hi guys! I know, I know, I should be updating other stories, but I really, **_**really**_**, wanted to try out cardverse. It seems pretty interesting. And awesome. So, please review! Or at least read. **

**.:|Silver|:.**

**DISCLAIMER: I will say this once, and only once. I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer morning in the Kingdom of Spades, but one person was rather grouchy. And that one person was the king, Alfred Jones. And he was slouching around in his study, glaring at everything and anything. His Jack, Yao, cleared his throat, reminding the younger man about the job. Alfred broke out of his thoughts and glowered at the man.

"What, Yao?"

"Your majesty, you've seemed…out of sorts this whole morning. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I was just…thinking."

Yao nodded understandingly. He understood what the king was probably thinking about. Captain Arthur Kirkland, the most feared of pirates across all four Suites. The Jack sighed, watching the king sulk some more before clearing his throat yet again.

"Your majesty, are you sure you don't want to go talk to him again?" he asked slowly. Alfred turned his head and glared at him, bright blue eyes like little drops of poison, before scowling and looking away.

"I don't want to look at that man How dare he talk to me like that? I'm the king and I don't deserve to be talked to like that! I mean, what did _I_ ever do to him?" whined the young King. The darker haired man snorted, studying the whining blond King in front of him. Alfred's coat was a deep sapphire blue and was flung open, his tie was loosened and he was slouching in a distinctly un-kingly manner. Yao wrinkled his nose and smile at the king.

"Well, you existed…and still are for that matter," he remarked lightly, rifling through some papers and shuffling them importantly. "Plus, whatever you may say, Your Highness, you _have _to talk to the man. After all, he _is _the cause of most of the Suits problems. And he is a subject of the Kingdom of Spades." The blue eyed king pouted before standing up, dusting his hands on his coat before grumbling and following the triumphant Jack outside. Their visitor was sitting outside, a hat perched on his head at a precarious angle on his golden hair, a gold watch hanging out of his pocket and sitting on a bench, staring blankly at the grass. At the sound of footsteps, the blond looked up, his green eyes glinting dangerously.

"Ah, you're back. How _absolutely delightful_ to see you," remarked the man sarcastically, almost sneering. Alfred glowered at the other blond.

"You have to stop terrorizing the seas," he said bluntly. The green eyed man opposite him blinked then threw his head back, laughing.

"And you really expect me to listen to you?"

"Well, I _am _the King. And I can have you executed!"

"Go right ahead, twit. I can beat your asinine guards any day."

Alfred briefly wondered what asinine could mean then deemed it to be something insulting because the man had said it in an insulting way.

"They are _not _asinine!"

The pirate stood up, his body language relaxed and looking confident as he glared at the King.

"Yes, they are. Even the weakest from my crew could kill all of your so called bodyguards. Anyways, I don't reply to you. No one orders me around," he said, a hand reaching down to run along a sword hanging from his hip. For a minute Alfred simply stared at him. The slightly shorter man didn't have the look of a pirate to him. Hell, he looked more like a gentleman more than anything! But the saber hanging from his belt said otherwise. This man was dangerous and he could kill. He was as wild as the sea, unrestrained and rebellious. Arthur Kirkland was going to make his life horrible.

"Mr. Kirkland, must I remind you that you are the Queen and you cannot hide from it forever?" asked the Jack stiffly. Well, at least that explained the slight increase in power he felt. Arthur glared at Yao, stiffening considerably before sneering, crossing his arms and giving a feral smile.

"And since I am Queen, I have every right to leave right now. I do not wish to stay here and squander time when I can very well be on _Siofra," _replied the Queen, glancing at the youngest man, raising an eyebrow.

"And pray tell, what is wrong with you now?" he asked Alfred. The blue eyed man was gaping openly at the pirate. Arthur Kirkland was a Queen. Arthur Kirkland was _his Queen_. _Arthur Kirkland_ was a _freaking QUEEN!_ There were so many things wrong with that statement. _HOW THE HELL WAS THE MOST DEADLIEST PIRATE A FREAKING QUEEN?_ The King returned to himself as he felt something cold nudge his jaw closed. A Saber. A beautiful silver blade was under his jaw, holding it closed, the tip a hairs breadth away from stabbing into his throat.

"And _what _exactly are _you_ staring at?" asked the saber wielding man coolly. There was a silence while Alfred opened and closed his mouth like a fish. The shorter man tutted and removed his sword, sheathing it and resting a hand on the pommel. Yao rolled his eyes, tapping his charge on the shoulder. The blue eyed man turned to him vacantly.

"Y-Yao, did y-you just say that Arthur is a Queen?" he asked. This time it was Arthur rolling his eyes.

"I believe we established that some time ago."

There was more silence before Alfred collapsed, his eyes rolling back into his head. Both the other royals didn't move, choosing to stare with surprise at the younger's fainted body. Arthur finally made a noise that was like a small chuckle.

"Well, at least that's one less annoying thing."

"As much as I hate to say it, I concur."

* * *

**Hey! Sorry about the new story and everything but I loved reading cardverse fanfics and I decided to test my own one! Please review and tell me how it is! I love your pearls of wisdom!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the alerts and the favorites and reviews! A few more reviews would be nice too! Thank you! **_**Now, let me explain some things.**_** First of all, to **_Yanelle _**if you search up Hetalia Cardverse images on google, you'll find out that the maker of Hetalia seems to have decided which country will represent which card. Well, at least most of them. And I love Pirate England too! ^^ Moreover, the way Arthur was chosen/made Queen will be discussed in this chapter. I will also talk about the other Suits. Francis, Lili, and Vash are DIAMONDS. Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano are HEARTS. Ivan, Elizaveta, and Roderich are CLUBS. Gilbert and Peter (Sealand) are JOKERS. But anyways, on with the story! Please review! **

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

When Alfred opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was on grass. He could feel the gentle blade pricking his ears and brushing his neck. Taking a second to check his facilities, the man moved his fingers. They were okay. The King pushed himself up, blinking and looking around, trying to remember why he was on the ground. _Oh, yeah. Arthur Kirkland is the Queen of Spades,_ he remembered, wincing at the thought. That's when he realized someone was watching him. The blond turned his head, letting out a rather unmanly squeal when he found Arthur staring at him from where he was sitting. The pirate snorted at the noise, running a hand through his hair. Yao was sitting next to the young King with a worried look on his face.

"Why is he still here?" stammered out the blue eyed man, pointing a shaking finger at the other blond. Said blond just smirked, not moving from his relaxed position.

"Just wanted to see your expression when you woke up and realized I was your Queen," he replied simply, stretching and getting to his feet.

"Well, it was a _pleasure _to meet you both. Now if you don't mind, I have a ship to return to." With a flurry of a dark blue coat, the pirate was striding away, his hat still perched precariously on his head and golden hair glinting in the sun. Alfred watched him leave with wide eyes.

"B-but he's supposed to _stay_," he told Yao. The Jack didn't look very pleased either.

"Well, we'll send out some warriors to capture him."

There was a short silence before Alfred broke it with a groan.

"Are you going to tell me how you _knew _of him being the Queen before _me?_"

Yao sighed, shifting a bit and averted his gaze.

"He was chosen." The Jack sighed again, closing his eyes and started recounting the tale.

_**.:|FLASHBACK|:.**_

_A young, about four years old, child stood in front of a baby basket, peering inside it curiously. Wide blue eyes stared up at him as the small child gurgled and waved his hands. Yao studied both the children, the older one was watching the baby with fascination, and let a small smile flit across his face. A hand landed on his shoulder, making him turn his head. A blond man was standing there, a saddened yet proud look on his face._

_"He's the one?"_

_Yao looked back at the green eyed child who was playing with the baby king._

_"Yes."_

_He was the one. Arthur Kirkland was going to be the Queen on Spades. The child was made to be the Queen. The child was strong, smart and was the epitome of a perfect Queen. He could handle the stress easily and thought calmly under stress. Perfect really. He would save the kingdom from its worse times. And he was also from Spades. Not to mention he could see fairies and apparently… no. That probably wasn't true. Yes, a truly prefect child. but marriage didn't have to be told to him now. They couldn't rob him of his childhood._

_.:|Time lapse of ten years. Arthur was fifteen, Alfred was ten…|:._

_Yao stood in front of the angry looking teen. Arthur had punched a hole through the wall at the news of his betrothal. He didn't look happy. _

_"What do you mean, __**Queen**__! I'm not going to become a pansy in a palace! And why me as a Queen? Why not Alfred?" growled the young man. The Jack sighed, glaring at the teen._

_"You've been chosen already Arthur. You've been marked as the Queen since you were born. Haven't you wondered why you were being taught things different from others?" The blond stared at him, hands clenched and staring unbelievingly at Yao._

_"Y-you r-raised me to be a-a Queen?" asked the boy with disbelief. And slight anger. The older man shuffled his feet a bit before looking up to stare at the boy opposite him in the eyes._

_"Yes. We knew you would be perfect for it. We were waiting for you to be of age before we decided to tell you about the decision. And…we heard that you have a power…"_

_"I should've known. You wanted me for my power," sneered the younger man. Before Yao could explain anything, the blond whirled around and stalked away._

_"I don't care if I'm chosen to be-"_

_"You're not chosen. You __**are**__ the Queen. You've been the Queen since we saw you. We just waned to talk to you about the betrothal when you were older."_

_"I'm going. Don't bother searching for me." And he had left in a flurry of blue and gold, not returning to the kingdom._

_After that, it had been easy to track the Queen, but it was a whole differently matter trying to convince him to return to the kingdom. Arthur never came back to his duties. He become a pirate and terrorized other Suits. Apparently, he even managed to defeat the pirate from Hearts, Antonio Carriedo. All the Suits were afraid of him, no one wanted to try and capture him because apparently, Arthur Kirkland had Tamesis (a spirit of the ocean) on his side. And so, Arthur was unbeatable and didn't set foot into Spades ever again. Until recently…_

_**.:|FLASHBACK OVER|:.**_

Alfred chewed his lip and frowned slightly, worried that his Queen was a bloodthirsty pirate who had a spirit on his side and who was also enemies with most of the Suits. Things couldn't get any worse could they?

"And why did he come back here?" he finally asked Yao. The dark haired man paused before shrugging.

"He came to see his little brother, Peter Kirkland, the Joker."

The young King shuddered a bit, making a quick hand gesture to ward off evil. Jokers were considered to be evil, what with their horns and tails. But on the other hand, if you had them in your court, you were rather lucky. They were believed to be able to curse anyone and had a strange power. They usually stuck together and went anywhere they wanted. They were allowed into every Suit. Currently, there were only two Jokers. One was Gilbert Beilschmidt, a friend of King Francis of Hearts. He was staying at the Diamond Palace for some time. And the other was his apprentice, Peter Kirkland. Alfred had never thought about their relationship. Hell, he had never even met the young Joker and nor did he want to.

The blue eyed king was broken out of his thoughts as his Jack stretched.

"Well, Your Majesty, I have told you everything. Now, I want you to get ready to live with His Majesty the Queen. We are going to keep him here even if we have to chain him to the throne." As soon as he had finished the last word, there were yells. Bloodcurdling yells. Alfred twitched nervously, jumping to his feet while his Jack took a step in front of him, pulling out a beautiful and deadly sword. They paused and then spotted a man. A certain man with blond hair and a precariously perched blue hat. Alfred's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the pirate. Said pirate was looking in their direction with a sneer before he turned and walked away. The king was even more worried as he saw the other blond make his way into the palace. _Damn it! Is he going to stay in the palace?_ he wondered. His unasked question was answered as Yao sheathed his sword and adopted a grim look.

"It seems like the Queen is going to be staying at the palace."

"Damn. He's going to murder me in my sleep."

"No he won't… okay, maybe he might. But don't worry Your Highness, I doubt His Majesty the Queen would murder a king. Except for that one time when he almost succeeded in killing the King of Hearts…"

Alfred shot him a withering look.

"Gee, that makes me feel _so_ secure."

"I apologize, Your Majesty. But we really must get going and see how many people he already terrorized."

They practically ran all the way back to the palace and found a trail of ruffled maids, each blushing furiously and averting their gazes when they saw Alfred. Not that they looked him in the eyes anyways.

"Your Majesty, you didn't inform us that we would be having a guest," say a firm voice. Alfred turned to beam at the woman. She was in her late forties and was quite possibly, one of the most motherly woman he had ever met.

"Hey Victoria! And I didn't know we'd be having a guest either."

The woman tutted and rolled her eyes, breezing past them and to the stairs.

"He's in your room, Sire. I have no idea why, but he had a…frightening aura around him. Please do make sure all the young girls are okay."

The blue eyed man groaned, nodding at the Jack and rushing up the stairs with him to his room.

Arthur was sprawled out on his blue sheets, his eyes slitted and glaring at the other two men and a gun in hand which he had cocked at Alfred's head.

"What are you doing in _my_ room?" questioned the King, a bit angry but mostly afraid of the gun. He didn't use weapons that much, and he had never seen a gun in Spades. Apparently it was a rare weapon and mostly pirates had one. The muzzle was gleaming coldly at him and the man on his bed smirked.

"Sorry to tell you, love, but this is _my_ room too. _My _room, _my_ rules. You touch the bed and I shoot you."

Yao sighed, shaking his head and giving Arthur a look before edging away and leaving the royal couple there. Alfred gaped at the pirate, completely surprised that he had the _nerve_ to say something like that when he was a guest. _He's not a guest Alfred. He might not have been around the palace, but he is the Queen. So all this is also rightfully his_. The young blond gritted his teeth. Sometimes his subconscious was way too smart for it's own good. The King sighed and moved into the room, more specifically to the couch. Well, it seemed like he would sleeping on a couch tonight.

* * *

**Well? What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? Please review! **

**.:|Silver|:.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! They were awesome! Anyways, to the reviewer who said they didn't like this: Please don't read it if you don't like it. I'm not a really big USUK fan but I thought I'd try it out once. Anyways, to the rest of you guys: I love you all for the reviews! Keep reviewing!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

It was pretty silent in the room. Arthur was exploring the room with silent footsteps, studying each and everything there. Alfred was sitting on the couch in, watching the pirate. Said pirate was currently staring out the window, his gun loose in his hand and one hand on the window pane.

"Can I see your gun?" the King asked timidly, a bit unsure as to if he would get shot for the question. Arthur turned around, a smirk gracing his features as the King smiled brightly. Well, there was nervousness there too, but whatever.

"And why would you want to see the gun?"

"Because…I've never seen one before?"

"Too bad. Now shut up. Someone is coming up to this room," replied the pirate smoothly, turning to face the door. As if on cue, the door burst open and a trembling man looked at both the royals. Alfred at least tried to look bright, but the pirate did nothing to disguise his terrifying aura.

"C-c-c-c-captain K-Kirkland? Y-your cr-crew t-told me t-to inform you t-that the ship is in n-no condition t-t-o leave. And th-that th-they w-will be st-staying at an inn while t-the ship i-is being f-fixed. It might t-take a c-couple of d-days," stammered out the man. For a second there was silence and then Arthur exploded into a storm, shouting curses and waving his sword around. The messenger was, rightfully, terrified. He stammered something out and practically _ran_ from the room. The young king shrunk back into the couch as if to hide from the fury of the other blond, watching as his Queen threw a dagger at the wall. It impaled itself in the plaster, quivering there, and Alfred's eyes widened. _This man is a psychopath! _He shrieked mentally, cowering further into the couch. It seemed the green eyed man finally ran out of energy, for he stopped, heaving in breaths, and glared darkly at Alfred.

"Is this some plan of yours, lad? To get me to stay here?" he growled, advancing on the poor King. Before the glasses wearing blond could say anything, Yao came into the room, a calm look on his face as he studied the Queen.

"Do not harass His Majesty the King, Your Majesty. I heard about your problem and you are welcome to stay here as long as you like," said the Jack calmly. Arthur turned his baleful gaze on the Jack, who shrunk just a tiny bit, and flashed his teeth. It might've been a smile, but the sharp glint of white canines made it look more like a snarl.

"If I must remind you, _Yao_, I have every right to stay here since I am the _bloody Queen," _he snapped. Yao sniffed and straightened his coat, thinning his lips.

"And I assure you, you Majesty, it was none of our doing. But it did come at an opportune time. There is going to be a Council of the Suits coming up, and your presence would be invaluable."

Alfred really didn't like all the flowery language they were using but didn't comment for fear of incurring some more of the pirate's wrath. Arthur snorted.

"Invaluable my _bloody arse_. I'm not going to some meeting for all the pansies in the suits. Unless Carriedo is coming. Now _that's _someone I could use seeing," said the pirate. The dark haired man sighed, straightening the hat perched on his head before straightening up.

"Your Highness, it was _not _a suggestion. Your presence is required for this Council."

"You got along without me quite well before now."

"That was a necessity, Your Majesty. We had no idea if we were going to be able to find you or not so we gave up."

"_Bloody brilliant_. Now Tamesis is going to be wondering where's I've vanished, and if I don't inform him then the seas will be in a rage."

"T-Tamesis? The myths are true?"

"Yes. And call me Captain Kirkland, none of the bloody Highness stuff for me. I will be staying here until my ship is fixed. And you, Your _Kingliness_, are not to set foot inside this room," he barked, pointing his sword threateningly in the teen's face . Alfred raised his hands in a gesture of peace, squeaking at the sword and crossing his eyes to keep the point in sight.

"D-don't worry Arthur! I won't come here."

"It's Captain Kirkland to _you_, love. Now, if you would bloody well get out. I'll see you both downstairs for supper."

With that the other two royals were shoved out of the room and into the corridor, the dark door slamming in their faces and the golden spade leaves that decorated the door glinted in the little light that came into the corridors. The King blinked and turned to his Jack, pouting.

"Couldn't you have chosen a nicer Queen? That guy's scary."

"If only I could, Your Majesty. He was chosen by your own father."

"He wanted me dead."

"I'm sure he didn't know that His Majesty the Queen would turn out like this. Now, let us go get a room ready for you, Your Highness. Dinner will be ready by then and then we can meet the pirate once more."

"Sure thing, Yao. And please, call me Alfred."

* * *

Alfred set himself up in one of the guest rooms, grimacing at the sight, and fixed his coat, eyeing himself in the mirror. It really wasn't the best day. I mean, it isn't every day that you find out that your queen is a pirate. Or that you apparently knew the very pirate till the age of ten. Or that the pirate wanted to murder you. Or that he had a sea spirit under his control. Alfred sighed, checking his tie before studying himself in the mirror properly. He couldn't help but be afraid of his queen. Arthur wasn't the loveliest person he had met, and if they managed to get him to stay in Spades, then there was no doubt that Arthur would manage to kill him. Sighing again, Alfred almost missed the entry of a familiar someone. He glanced back and passed a weary smile at his brother, Matthew, who was the Ace. Matthew gave him a bow, straightening up with a smile and giving his brother a hug.

"Hello Alfred!"

"Hey Mattie!"

The Ace pulled away to study his sibling before frowning slightly, crossing his arms.

"Would you mind telling me why there is some psychopathic man in your bedroom? He shot a bullet through the door and almost hit me," he said. The King winced and patted his brother's shoulder comfortingly.

"Sorry man. Apparently he's my Queen," he mumbled, giving a sigh and turning to fix his hair. to his surprise, the Ace laughed, trying to hide his laughter. Alfred frowned slightly and turned to his brother, putting his hands on his hips.

"Alright, what's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just, I find it hard to believe that _you_ of all people would be stuck with someone like _him. _How is he a Queen anyways?"

"I have no clue. Yao said something about 'chosen one' and all that."

"And why are you hiding here?"

"He kicked me out of the room."

Matthew smiled, chuckling again and shaking his head before seating himself on the bed.

"Is he as terrifying as they say?" he asked curiously.

"Double that, actually. He's already threatened me a couple of times. And he threw a huge temper tantrum when he found out about his ship."

"Ah yes, about that. I checked with the people and they said it might take them a couple of weeks at most to get the ship repaired."

"Really? Then I have to work fast on convincing him to stay here."

"I thought you were scared of him."

"I am. But his presence gives me a power boost. I guess that's why all the Kings seemed more powerful than me."

There was a short silence as both the brother's simply stared at each other. Matthew finally stood up, brushing his blue clothes off.

"Well, I have to go now. Hopefully I'll be able to see you again soon enough. Bye." He gave his brother a final tight hug and then opened the balcony door, walking out and carefully leaping out onto a tree branch near by. Alfred never understood the need for secrecy, but he humored him. As soon as the Ace was gone, the door of his room was kicked open and an irritated pirate strode in.

"I've called you once already and I don't like repeating myself. Get your lazy behind downstairs," growled the man, whirling outside just as fast as he had come, making Alfred blink. The King slowly made his way downstairs and entered the dining room, his eyes widening as he saw what the pirate was wearing. It seemed like the other blond had decided to forgo the colors of Spades and was dressed in a long red coat that had elegant gold button and golden shoulder pads, a white shirt (with a cravat), black pants held up by a purple sash, and knee high black boots with steel caps. He was also wearing a hat with a plume of feathers down it. The pirate shot him a glare.

"Sit down already, _Your Majesty_. Or would you like an invitation for that too?" drawled the green eyed man languidly. He ignored the glares he received from all the workers. Most of them were girls. Alfred cleared his throat and sat down.

"Let dinner be served!"

Alfred swallowed. Dinner would definitely be interesting.

* * *

**Well? Good? Bad? Okay? Please review.**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for such a late update. My muse has gone on a vacation, far, far away from my brain. I don't know what to write. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

Dinner went by relatively smoothly if you ignored Arthur's seductive words to the maids and Alfred trying to ignore it all. All the royals, and Mattie, were seated at a long dinner table with the other court people, engaged in conversation and trying to act normal. Not that it was working. Having a pirate in their midst was anything but normal. Even though Arthur acted normal enough…

Currently, the pirate was watching the others eat, his fingers steepled as he watched each one of them with beady eyes. It was kind of freaking Alfred out, because the pirate's gaze was resting on him. After dinner was finished, and the plates were being taken away, all the people were excusing themselves, bidding each other good night. The young king bade each of the court members goodnight and watched them leave. Soon it was only him, Yao, Arthur and Matthew left, excluding the maids. The Ace excused himself, hugging his brother in farewell before leaving. Yao just watched the Royal Couple before nodding and leaving too. That left Arthur and Alfred together. The teenager tried to think of some way to run away, but found himself unable to speak as the pirate approached him. His Queen paused in front of him, studying him curiously before offering his arm.

"Care to join me on a walk, Your Kingliness?" he asked, just a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. The King flushed. Shouldn't it be the other way round? With the Queen holding his arm? Either way, he didn't want to get on the pirate's bad books (even though he probably already was) and hesitantly took the offered arm, following him outside. They walked silently for some time until the pirate disengaged his arm from the teen's stopping at the top of a small hill. They both looked out, studying the faint flickers of the lanterns in the town. A light breeze blew past, ruffling their hair and making its way away, twisting around the trees. Arthur let a small smile twitch his lips before he turned his gaze to the King beside him.

"You've grown up," he remarked, turning his gaze back to the town. The silhouette of a horse carriage was making its way down a winding path. The younger blond let out a small chuckle.

"I have."

There was a short silence. The pirate broke it.

"Do we have any bodies of water nearby?"

"Yes. Why?"

Arthur gave the other blond a raised eyebrow.

"Awfully curious, aren't you, love? It's none of your business."

"Fine. Follow me." Alfred gave up on getting answers from the green-eyed man and simply led him to the lake. It had been there a long time now. The lake was an old one, and one situated, apparently, at the perfect place to use magic. Alfred had tried spells before, but they never worked for him, so he had no use to go there. Except he and his brother went there for the heck of it. He smiled slightly and stopped when they came near the lake.

Its surface was unbroken and reflected the light of the crescent moon overhead. All the stars and their constellations were reflected perfectly on the water's surface. Beside the king, Arthur nodded appreciatively. He took slow steps towards the water and crouched down near the banks of the lake. He let a finger trail in the water, closing his eyes.

_Tamesis…? Tamesis…? _He called softly. There was a slight rustle of leaves. Alfred was quietly watching the pirate; watching the way the moonlight glinted off his hair and made it look silver, the way his skin looked paler than before and how very fragile he looked. Vivid green eyes suddenly shot open and a wraithlike figure materialized over the water. It had pale silver hair and its body seemed to be made out of mist. Little drops of water hovered around the figure, making it seem like it had its own stars hovering around it. He was wearing a tunic made from clinging mist and his feet vanished into mist too.

"_Arthur…?" _asked a soft voice, a voice that sounded like waves against the seashore. The pirate looked up with an emotionless face.

"_Greetings, Tamesis," _he replied in the Ancient Language of the Deck, Arala. Alfred was surprised to find he could understand it. The spirit let out a rippling laugh before his attention turned to the King. Tamesis studied him for a while before elegantly inclining his head.

"_Greetings, Alfred Jones, King of Spades," _he said, drifting closer to Arthur. The green-eyed man was standing up now, his eyes hard.

"_Leave him alone, Tamesis. I came to tell you I wouldn't be near water for quite some time. Siofra is not in any condition to go anywhere," _he explained. There was another silence. Alfred took the tie to study the spirit curiously, noting down the different facts about him so he could write them down later on. Tamesis stopped hovering, gentle feet touching the water's surface and barely leaving a ripple.

"_When will you be back?"_

"_Not for quite some time, I'm afraid. I just wanted to inform you of my absence from the seas."_

"_Very well. I shall wait for your return. I cannot watch over you though. I cannot fulfill the promise made to your grandfather if you aren't near the sea…"_

"_I know that. Don't worry, I'll be fine."_

The king watched the two converse, in shock about the whole situation. Sure, he'd heard about Arthur Kirkland having a spirit on his side, but he didn't know it was true. He was also struck by how otherworldly Arthur looked at that particular moment. He looked like a spirit himself. He watched them closely and blinked when he heard his name being called. He slowly moved forward, coming to a stop beside the pirate. Tamesis watched him before inclining his head regally.

"_A pleasure to meet you, Alfred Jones. A pleasure indeed. You will make sure Arcturus is well?"_

"_Of course, your majesty," _stammered Alfred, trying to remember more words of Arala. Surprisingly, they came to him quickly enough.

"_Don't call me majesty, Alfred Jones. I am but a servant to the great king Moruadh… But you will keep Arcturus safe, yes?"_

"_I doubt he needs my help…"_

"_Tamesis. Call me Tamesis."_

"_I doubt he needs my help, Tamesis. He can take care of himself."_

"_That much is true, yet I want a promise from you… that he will remain unharmed until he returns to the sea…"_

"_I will try my best…"_

"_Good. It had better be so, for if I find any blemish on him, I shall destroy your puny palace and give you a slow and torturous death."_

With that lovely ending, Tamesis disappeared into mist and vanished, leaving the two Royals alone. Arthur gathered himself and let out a snort, pulling his coat around himself tighter as he began to walk away.

"Coming, Your Kingliness? Or do you want me to send out guards once I get back?" he called, already walking away. Alfred rushed after him.

_Brilliant. Another obstacle._

* * *

The walk back to the castle was silent. Arthur didn't speak, choosing to walk with silent footsteps and glare around at anything that moved. Which included Alfred. They walked into the castle courtyard and then through the main gates, ingoring the maids. Well, at least Alfred ignored them. The pirate gave them a dismissive growl before he stalked up the stairs. He paused at the top step, looking down at the teen who was starting to climb the steps. The king saw him watching and raised an eyebrow reaching next to him and coming to a stop, looking kind of hopeful,  
"Yes captain?" he asked. The pirate smirked.

"Watch out for the fae," he said with a sinister look, disappearing into the room he had commandeered in a flurry of red robed. Alfred trembled. _Damn that man wanted him dead_!

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Sorry for the late update. Please review ^^**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

It was a new day in the Kingdom of Spades. The king wasn't happy. He was tired and hadn't been able to sleep before because the pirate's evil smirk kept haunting him. (Well, that and Tamesis.) So it was really no surprise that he came down to breakfast late and simply moped there, too tired to actually try to eat. Arthur on the other hand, grinned more widely, as if seeing the king weary like that made his day. He ate heartily then stormed out, saying something about going to the docks to find out more about his ship. As soon as he was gone Alfred straightened and actually tried to eat his food. He shoveled in a few mouthfuls before pushing the plate away and fixing his glasses, standing up. The remaining people also stood up with him.

"Your Majesty?" inquired the Jack politely, looking a bit ticked at having to stand away from his breakfast. Matthew also gave his sibling a questioning look. The king waved at them t sit down and moved away from his chair, rushing out of the dining hall.

"I just remembered something! See ya guys later! I'll be in my study at the usual time, Yao!" With a hurried whirl of a blue coat, he was gone, taking the King's Staff with him too. Yao eyed the door suspiciously as everyone sat down and completed their breakfast, still standing.

"Sit down, My Lord," someone tittered. The Jack sat down with a determined looking, eating quickly before excusing himself too.

* * *

Blond hair glinting in the sun and green eyes narrowed, Arthur glared at the carpenter in front of himself.

"What do you _mean_ it will take a week? We don't have that time," growled the pirate in all his pirate glory, red coat billowing out behind him dangerously. The man cringed slightly, glancing at his comrades for assistance before back at the blond man in front of him.

"S-sorry s-sir, nut w-we don't h-have enough p-people to f-fix it much m-more quickly."

There was a second of silence as the blond glared, his left eyebrow twitching.

"I will send my crew carpenters. There are three of them. Will that aid you in working faster?" he finally asked coldly. The carpenter nodded hurriedly, wishing he could just run away before the pirate decided to kill him. Arthur growled and stalked away, whistling sharply as he did so. A bird flew out from somewhere, swooping onto his shoulder and pecking his ear affectionately. The brown-haired carpenter watched the pirate leave, a bit curious and more than glad that he wasn't being threatened. The pirate scrawled something on a scrap of paper and handed it to the pure white bird, which took the paper in its beak and took off. The pirate's eyes followed the bird before his gaze whipped towards the street and he resumed his stalking away.

* * *

Arthur glowered at the people as he walked by, reveling in the awed looks he got, accompanied by fright and disgust. The Queen walked quickly, glancing everywhere to make sure no one was following him before striding to a mansion, which was given wide berth. He opened the small gate that blocked the door with a touch of his hand, watching as the latch glowed and opened, letting him into the front lawn. (He was silently thanking Tamesis for giving him the power over water. It wasn't strong, but it was more than what anyone had.) The lawn, if you could even call it that, was wild, with fairies and other creatures living in the grasses and bushes. The blond Queen found it rather peaceful. He noticed that people were giving him strange looks for entering the lawn, but he ignored them, walking to the door and touching the knocker, bringing it to life. Silver vines, which decorated the knocker, slithered over his hand, pulsing before retreating. The door silently swung open.

"Who's there?" asked a voice, sounding rather bored.

"Who else can enter?" called back the Queen, grinning as an albino stepped forward, a white flame sparking up above his head and floating there, illuminating both of them. The Joker's eyes widened and his face broke into a grin as he reached forward and caught the pirate in a hug, thumping his back with a laugh. Arthur gave a laugh too, greeting his friend with equal enthusiasm.

"It's good to see you too Gilbert!"

Gilbert Beilschmidt, was one of the Jokers. He was the elder brother to the King of Hearts and was originally going to receive a place as the Ace. However, before the day he was going to be appointed an Ace officially, the last Joker had claimed him. No one had really known what to say, so the choice had landed on the albino and he had chosen to join the Jokers. And then the Jack's brother was made Ace. The King hadn't really liked that, especially since the older brother of the Jack seemed to hate him, but he couldn't say anything to his older brother when his choice was made. Gilbert was _really_ obstinate when he needed to be.

Right now, red eyes were studying the pirate curiously as Gilbert snapped his fingers, torches burning into existence down the corridor.

"Its been a while, eh Artie?" asked the Joker, grinning and throwing an arm around Arthur, walking with him down the corridors and to the living room. The blond followed willingly.

"What are you doing here? I heard you were at Diamonds."

"Oh, those were just rumors. I didn't want anyone knowing we were back at Spades. Do anything new recently?"

"Hmm, not much, I guess. I met up with Antonio though. We decided to cooperate to see how far we could go. We reached Chess. Nice place, but rather monochrome, if I do say so myself. There were only two kingdoms ruling there, the Black Kingdom and the White Kingdom. But we did raid a couple of villages in the White Kingdom. Nothing interesting, unfortunately. It would've been good if you were there," recounted the pirate, sitting down on the sofa and humming with pleasure. Gilbert flopped down opposite him, a wistful look in his eyes.

"Sounds awesome. But I've got your little brother to take care of. He's matured rather quickly considering everything. But still, you didn't see Franny?"

"No. The last I saw Francis was when Antonio and I were calling the temporary truce over. The froggy bastard was there to see me again. His nose had an intimate chat with my fist."

The albino laughed, throwing his head back and letting the sound carry. There was a sharp patter of feet and suddenly a young boy was stumbling into the room. He was dressed in the customary black of the Jokers and had sharp blue eyes coupled with blond hair. His eyes widened then narrowed as he saw who was sitting on the couch with his 'teacher'.

"Jerk Arthur?" he groaned, stomping into the room childishly. He wouldn't admit it but he had missed his brother slightly since Arthur was the only one in the family who also had magic and believed him. The pirate gave the boy a grin.

"Peter. How _lovely_ to see you," he replied sarcastically. The blue-eyed boy scowled and pouted, sitting down next to the albino and looking at him.

"Why is the jerk here?"

"Because he's my friend. Why don't you scram, kid? Don't you have magic to be practicing?" At that statement, Peter got an evil smirk and he suddenly whipped towards Arthur, hand shooting out to point at him as a jet of fire flew out of his palm. Unluckily for him, the fire was absorbed before it hit its intended target. Both Gilbert and Arthur tutted.

"I'd obviously have a shield, you little brat," berated Arthur with a smirk as he lazily produced his own ball of water and tossed it towards the Gilbert. The older Joker caught the water ball, spinning it over a finger and changing it from a transparent blue to a bright orange before tossing it towards the youngest member in the room.

"And I thought the awesome me told you to check for shields before attacking. You should be glad it was only an absorbing shield and not a reflecting one," he added, watching as the young Kirkland caught the ball and frowned, changing the color to pink.

"I _did_ check!" protested Peter. Before they could continue the conversation, there were loud noises outside. Both the Jokers didn't move, but the Queen found himself peering out of the window. There seemed to be a mob of people outside.

"Who are they?" asked Arthur. Gilbert sighed.

"Just the villagers. They come everyday to try to 'appease' us. Apparently we're bloodthirsty madmen. Last time they even left some sacrifice outside for us. As if we ate raw meat." The pirate sighed and looked apologetically at the two other magicians before standing up, sighing and glancing at the grandfather clock that stood in the corner.

"I have to go. If you both need anything, just come over to the palace. I'll be there for a while," he said, pulling on his leather gloves. Both the seated occupants looked at him in surprise.

"Finally accepted your job, Artie?" asked the albino. The pirate snorted, grinning ferally before making his way out.

"Not really. I might be hijacking a boat some time soon, though. I'll inform you both before I leave. You'll be welcome to join me."

"Did you really get to Chess?" asked Peter with wonder, looking at his brother with some awe. The look in the bright green eyes softened slightly and he laughed, tousling the child's hair as he walked to the door.

"Next time I'll take you both too. Five magicians are better than three, especially if two are Jokers," was all he said before walking out of the house. Gilbert and Peter watched him leave, smiling slightly before the older man finally got a hold of himself and looked down at his apprentice.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to try summoning sprits today?"

"Haha…I thought you would forget."

"Not likely, kiddo. Let's go."

* * *

Alfred hurried through the streets, four guards rushing after him and chastising him for not waiting for them. The king ignored all of that, swinging his cane as he walked and not pausing as the villagers paused to bow, the blush on his cheeks the only evidence that he had noticed the people bowing. Women and girls giggled as the watched the dashing King walk by, fluttering their eyes if he came close enough and curtsying elegantly. Alfred wasn't really listening. He was more focused on rushing to the docks. The reason for his rush was evident. There, on the docks, was a familiar woman, dressed in the clothes of Hearts, the pink looking rather different in the mostly blue clothes everyone wore. She turned to look at the King and bowed once he was close enough. Alfred waved for her to not do that before looking at her eagerly.

"Is it all here?" he asked, craning his neck to watch the people unloading some crates from the ship. The woman giggled and nodded, handing him a sealed envelope bearing the crest of the family of the Hearts. Alfred broke the seal quickly, eyes flitting over the parchment before he grinned more widely, tucking the note away and going to the nearest crate.

"Can I see the contents?" he asked the man manning the crate. Said man, whose red hair clashed quite horribly with the clothes, bowed and opened the crate carefully, revealing the gleam of glass as sunlight fell on it. The row of vials stared up at the King and he found himself grinning.

"Awesome! I thought I'd have to postpone my latest experiments!" he exclaimed, letting the man close the crate before turning to the girl.

"Thanks a lot, Nessa!" he said brightly, giving the girl a smile and turning to leave when he caught sight of a familiar red coat storming down the street and back towards the castle. He paused then rushed after the pirate, ignoring the groans from his guards as they followed. Nessa was left confused.

"Hey! Art- Captain Kirkland! Yo! Dude!" he called out, waving as the Queen turned his head and glanced back before coming to a halt. Alfred slowed down to, grinning and nodding his head towards the Jokers' house. "What were you doing there?" He received cold silence.

"I can do whatever I want. I wasn't under the impression I had to tell you everything before I did it."

"You don't have to. I was just wondering. Are you going back to the castle?"

"Yes, but not with you." A short silence reigned for a couple of minutes before it was broken by a swish and a thump. The Queen turned irritated green eyes towards Alfred, glaring at the royal staff that the younger man had so easily swished in a circle before bringing it to the ground.

"I think I intimated that I do not wish to be in your presence."

"Yeah dude, but we're going the same way. Plus, you didn't take guards out with you."

In an instant there was a sword pointed at Alfred throat. He wondered if he should be worried about the fact that this situation seemed to be occurring a lot with him, and the fact that he was still getting surprised every time it occurred. They came to a halt in the middle of the street, barely aware of the people staring at them and the guards who looked a little lost on what to do.

"I can protect myself very well."

There was another short silence before Arthur put the sword away and glared at Alfred. Then he got a glint in his eyes and he held his hands out.

"You see _Your Kingliness_, that while you may need guards, I have my own means of survival. Namely, my skills and Tamesis. He gave me a very _special _gift. Do you know what it is?" Without waiting for a reply, the pirate concentrated for a second watched as Alfred's hands twitched and suddenly the skin on them retracted a bit, clinging to his bones a bit more tightly than before. A thin, but strong, coil of water wove its way around the King's hands and stayed there. Arthur grinned and moved back.

"You should be lucky that I didn't decide to use your blood against you," he whispered conspirationally with a wink, glowering one last time before striding away. The blond teen stared after the pirate in shock, wondering if this was normal before his gaze was, invariably, attracted to his wrists.

"I-Is he a Joker?" stammered out someone in the streets. There were shudders from everyone and people making hand gestures to ward off evil. The teen King would have done the same if his hands were free. There was a laugh from somewhere and the crowd parted to reveal an albino man laughing as he walked forward, dressed in the black of Jokers and swinging his tail idly, his hands in his coat's pockets, his head tilted to one side and crimson eyes glinting with restrained glee. He looked very much like a demon. Next to him, walking with just as much amusement, was a young boy, also dressed in black with bright blue eyes and blond hair. The only thing was that he also had a tail and horns. They both came to a stop in front of the King, both eyeing him with grins. To be fair to them, the king's guards _did_ try not to look scared (though it didn't work as well as they wanted it to). Both the jokers glanced at each other and then turned their attention to Alfred.

"Greetings, Your Majesty," drawled the older one, giving a lazy bow. Alfred just made a motion with his restrained hands.

"Don't. It's okay," he said, trying not to sound disgusted or very scared. The younger one, who he slightly recognized, snorted.

"Jerk Arthur did this, didn't he?" he asked. That's when their names came back to the teen king.

"Oh! You're Gilbert Beilschmidt and Peter Kirkland. Um, the Jokers," said the blond, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. Gilbert looked slightly pleased.

"Very good. So, Artie did this, I'm guessing? Water is his strongest element, especially since Tamesis gave him control over it," he remarked, moving to study the bond closely. The crowd, that had been silent till now, started murmuring to themselves before someone in the crowd decided to speak.

"Can you help His Majesty, demon?" rang out a girl's voice. The albino stiffened slightly before rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I've never heard _that_ one before," he replied sarcastically before looking up at the blond teen. "Want me to break it for you?"

Alfred was torn. He had been told that Jokers were liars. That they rarely did anything out of 'the goodness of their hearts' as they didn't have hearts. They had no morals. But this was the only way, the other being Arthur and he knew that the Queen wouldn't help him. Alfred was in quite a state. Luckily, he didn't have to make any choice as Peter solved the problem for him by prodding the water bonds and breaking them, turning his head proudly to Gilbert. The water splashed to the ground, some of it gently falling on the King's wrist.

"See! I told you I could break Artie's bonds!" he said proudly. The older Joker laughed and ruffled the young Kirkland's hair and gently shoved him forward, from where they started walking away.

"Awesome! Let's go celebrate at the tavern!"

"Awesome!"

Alfred watched them both leave, slightly shocked, and stared at his wrists again (the skin there was pale and looked strangely grey, as if it had dried out or something, but it was even more bizarrely, absorbing the few drops of water than had fallen on the bound areas) before getting a determined look and breaking out into a run, making his way to the palace. He ignored the groans as his guards ran after him too.

There were some serious questions that had to be answered here.

* * *

Yao watched as Arthur strolled into the palace, pausing before going to the pirate.

"Your- Captain Kirkland, a word if you will," he said smoothly, gliding to where the blond was. Said blond gave him a distrustful look before taking off the feathered hat he had donned, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to warn you beforehand. The Council Of The Suits will be in four days. And the Diamond Suit is coming tomorrow. His Highness, the King of Diamonds wished that you be informed. He also sent you this letter." Said letter was handed over to the Queen. Arthur glared at the letter, ripping the envelope open and scowling at the flowing script as he quickly read it.

"Antonio isn't coming. That's not good, I was looking forward to bragging about the Armada. Ah, those were good times." Yao wondered briefly if it was normal for people to long for bloodshed and consider it 'good times'. Was it normal? _Then again, being a Royal of the Suit is never normal. Alfred is a crazy scientist who almost blew up his palace so it's only natural that his Queen be a bloodthirsty pirate. Not to mention the Ace is practically invisible and a trained spy-assassin. Of course, normal never existed in Spades_, he thought grouchily. Well, partly grouchily, because he knew he was also trained in the skills of martial arts and was good at healing potions and herbs. Come to think about it, it seemed like the whole of Spades had a skewed view on what was normal. The Jack was broken out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He jerked and blinked to find Alfred staring at him, blue eyes looking worried.

"You okay, man?"

"I- yes. Where is His Majesty the Queen?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." They both studied each other for a while before Victoria bustled in, complaining about a man in the garden. Both the royals looked at each other before groaning and rushing out to the palace gardens. It was easy after that. They just followed the trail of complaining people until someone pointed them to the lake that Alfred had taken the pirate to visit the day before. They made their way to the lake and found Arthur there, sitting with his feet in the water and conversing with Tamesis while idly making little balls of water fly around himself. Tamesis was the first to notice then, getting a strange look on his face before he spoke.

"_Ah, Alfred, was it not? Are your wrists better?" _called out the spirit. Arthur turned his head slightly to looked at the two royals and snorted before gesturing for them to come forward.

"Alfred, you know who this is. Yao, this is Tamesis, spirit of the ocean. _Tamesis, this is Yao, the Jack of Spades_."

"_I see. It is a pleasure to meet you, Jack of Spades. Arcturus complains about you. If I were you, I would watch out. You do not want water to rebel,_" said the water spirit mildly, seating himself (well, more like levitating over the surface of water) and watching Arthur's water droplets float around.

"_Good to meet you too, Tamesis. We have heard a lot about you, and it s a great pleasure to finally be able to converse with you. What did Arthur say about me?"_

"_Arcturus mentions that his ship has been purposefully sabotaged. I do not know whether this is true, but if it is, then there might be some danger for you."_

The Jack paused and then nodded slowly, glancing at the pirate who had his head tipped back, letting the sunlight caress his features.

"That reminds me. Tell me, You Highness the Almighty King, are your wrists better? I am going to assume that one of the Joker's broke the bonds for you," said Arthur. Alfred glanced at the other blond and then back at his wrists before holding them out to the green-eyed man.

"Can you tell me why they're grey?"

"Oh, I used the water from your skin to make the bonds. Pulling it from the air would've taken me more time. You just need a bit of water and you'll be fine."

Alfred nodded slowly before suddenly breaking out into a bright grin.

"Dude, that was totally creepy, but awesome! You should come help me with my experiments sometimes!" The green-eyed blond rolled his eyes and looked at Tamesis.

"_Are you well? I have called your essence far away."_

"_I am well. It is you I am worried about. These people do not understand the potential you have. The sea sings in your blood. You have to come back."_

"_I will be fine. And I will be coming back soon."_

There was a small silence then the spirit inclined his head gracefully and dissipated. Yao let out a breath.

"At least we know you spoke the truth. This changes things greatly, Your Highnesses. His Highness the Queen's powers will be of greater value to the Suit. Spades will be-"

"-Disappointed as I will not be here to be sharing power with Spades," interrupted Arthur smoothly, standing up and dusting his clothes.

"I shall not be a piece in your little power games. I will not be here to rule Spades. If I were you, I would be searching for another Queen right now. Someone who would actually be _willing _to sit on a throne all day and look pretty. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an Ace to see."

The pirate dramatically left, letting what he said sink in. Alfred groaned while Yao hummed thoughtfully.

"Four days Your Majesty. You have four days until the Council. We only have fours days to convince him that he is the Queen and to convince him to take the Queen's Timekeeper."

"Well, I always did love challenges."

* * *

**Sorry for the long time it took. I know, I should have been doing this, but (and if you're a reader of my other stories you know this) my muse is hiding. Or in a coma. She isn't really helping me right now. So, I've gotten a substitute till then. And he's not as constant as her though. So what he gives me are bits and flashes, not proper ideas. Anyways, sorry about the rambling. Enjoy and please, please, please, review! **

**.:|Silver|:.**


End file.
